Swindle
Swindle (スィンドル, Swindoru) is smooth-talking entrepreneur with few equals, but always ready to make a deal. Trading extensively with many alien races and loaded down with their respective technologies, his goods are highly useful to interstellar warlords, bounty hunters, and many, many others. Though nominally a Decepticon, he just views the Cybertronian civil war as yet another business opportunity, one which has kept him living posh for centuries and could be great for his bottom line again now that it's starting back up. Quick, hide the silver! Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Fred Willard (English), Nobutoshi Canna (Japanese) Swindle is a one-robot black market. He's only a Decepticon by default, since they're the ones who most often take advantage of his unbeatable deals on armor, weapons and combat systems. If it shoots, explodes, or focuses light into a beam intense enough to melt high-grade armor, Swindle will sell it to anyone. Anyone who can pay his price, that is. Most of his inventory, he scavenges from those who fall in battle, but he doesn't mind helping a crippled Aoutobot all the way to the scrap heap before stripping him of his weapons. Join this mighty Decepticon defender in pursuit of the AllSpark! The slick Swindle figure is ready for battle at a moment’s notice. And when it’s time to bring in the real heavy hitters, convert this detailed figure from robot mode to a launching gyro missile in transport mode! While he has no Cybertronian vehicle mode, he still as an Earth vehicle mode of a Hummer. Attributes: * Expert haggler and negotiator. * Skilled at weapon modification and invention. * Gyro missile disrupts enemy sensors and balance. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends and Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Starscream *Lockdown Family *AllSpark (creator) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Weapons and Abilites Swindle's main ability is his smooth talking attitude. He is an arms dealer first, and a fighter second. In spite of this, Swindle also possesses a small arsenal of weapons dotted around his body, including his signature arm cannon on his right arm (also mountable on the roof of his S.U.V. mode), a tractor beam on his left, cannons on both shoulders, a gatling gun in his chest, and a shield emitter he apparently acquired in a deal with the Vok at Nexus Zero. His chest cavity also contains a Transwarp link to his own personal storage dimension, which he can pull any weaponry needed out of, including sets of weapons for the Seekers, weapons for Blitzwing, and so on. If only the toy had this feature you'd never have to worry about losing accessories again! Travelogue Swindle travels extensively, to provide his customers spectacular bargains from the far corners of the universe. His trade route includes: *The planet Andellor, who make an excellent anti-gravity cannon. *Cheyne, builder of fine Circuitry repair patches. *Com, where the Nemesis Shield type 2B is available. *The planet Dahros, which produces the amazing product that is glass gas. *Devola, where he purchased escape ships. *Ganzvort, home of the Omega bomb. He noted that he had to visit Okayama at some point. *Garo, where Nemesis Shield type 11A can be purchased. *Menonia, source of the robotic panacea of "super glue". *Nebulos, where the energon is exceptionally smooth, and one can retire to live the good life on a tropical island. *Nexus Zero, where the Vok manufacture superior force-field technology. *Quintessa, where he picked up the fantastic Sonic Jammer 3000 for a great price, as well as all the oil he could drink. *Prysmos, a future stop on his itinerary where he will trade with the Darkling Lords. *Pz-Zazz, where he visited the scenic fifth moon. *Talos Four, manufacturers of the triple crusher cannon. *The world of Torkulon, source of the spectacular decompression pump. *The home of Vandarian holographic technology, which Lockdown finds useful. *Xeptos, the source of Chaosmaster Bombs. History Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Merchants